The heat-stability properties of enzymes are being used to develop a point mutation system for use in mammalian organisms. The enzymes are examined spectrophotometrically and heat-stability curves are plotted. Several important differences between enzymes from different inbred strains of mice have been found. The findings of this study will be expanded and will then be used to search for mutant offspring of chemically treated parents.